


bad bad feeling

by orphan_account



Series: survive and thrive [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Concussions, Friendship/Love, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Inaccuracies, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ry is oblivious, gets hurt, and experiences a whirlwind of pain. Ken doesn't know shit about how to deal with a situation like this and has very little medical knowledge. Fun times for all involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad bad feeling

Golden light flitted between the leaves of massive trees. The trickling stream glittered and shone brilliantly in the summer sun. The birds chirped, bugs buzzed and hummed, squirrels squeaked at each other.

"Come on, you fat rabbit. Chase me!"

"Alright, just a second, Ry."

Riley's light footsteps carried him fast across the dusty ground. His toes were caked with dirt. The boy's blond hair was frizzy in the nearly oppressive midday heat.

"You just don't want to try. You know you could never catch me."

Riley had a teasing tone. He jumped from foot to foot rapidly.

"Ry, come on. Quite fooling around. We don't have time right now."

"Just one race. It'll b-"

The boy's sentence was interrupted by a thump, crunch and a long, loud scream.

"Riley! Oh my God. Oh my God, Ry, are you hurt? Please answer me! Riley, oh..."

The rabbit quickly rushed over to the boy. There was blood gushing from a deep cut on one side of the boy's head. His left wrist was bent at an awkward angle.

Riley's breath was fast and shallow. He was shaking slightly. Blood oozed down the side of his face in sticky strands. The boy brought his uninjured hand up to the wound, and gasped.

"I-I-I can't...I... Ke- Kenny? Why? Why am I bleeding? Am I... Did I get hurt? Ken..."

The boy shook his head as if to shake the blood off. He looked up at Kenny.

"Are you... Are you okay? Did you get hurt, Ken? Why is there so much blood?"

The rabbit was unsure of how to deal with any of this. He'd never encountered such a problem before. It was killing him to see Riley in so much pain. 

"Uh... Okay. I'm going to... No... Fuck. Alright, so first I need...Um... I need to stop the bleeding. We can worry about cleaning it later."

Kenny looked for something nearby to staunch the still steady flow of blood. 

"Uh, Ry? Can you... um, can you get up? Here, I'll help you."

Ken pulled his boy up and walked the few steps back to their camp. He tore a strip off a soft shirt and soaked it in water.

"I wet it first so you won't get a fever. Okay, so I'm going to press here. Get ready, Ry. This is gonna hurt."

The rabbit pressed hard against the deep gash. He held it there for a good thirty seconds before an idea popped into his mind.

"I'm going to tie this here. Hold it for a second, I need to rip another piece of this shirt."

He quickly ripped a long, thin strip from the fabric.

"It's fine. It'll stay. You're not gonna die from that. You're okay. You're okay, Ry."

"My stomach hurts bad, Ken. I think I'm sick. Am I sick?"

'No, you hit your head. Hard. You hit your head really hard. You're okay."

"My wrist hurts."

Kenny sighed and scratched behind his ear. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing to stay calm.

"I don't know... Alright. I can straighten it out. And... And, okay, I can use a stick to keep it straight. It might hurt you. It probably will hurt you."

"Okay, Kenny. It's fine. I trust you."

The rabbit walked around the camp looking for the supplies he needed. He found several sticks, but none of the usable.

"Okay, so... No sticks. But we do have the metal prongs you used for eating. What are they called? Stick... Um, toothpicks? No, no... Ah! Chop sticks! Yeah, so, we have those."

The boy sucked in a deep breath in anticipation of pain. He shouted when Ken viciously jerked and twisted his wrist back into place. Or at least not in the wrong place.

"I'm done. We're done. You did a great job. Good job, Ry. Is there anything you want?"

"I want to sleep."

"Are you sure that's a good idea right now?"

"I'm so tired, Kenny. I want sleep."

"Okay then. I'll wake you up later to check in with you."

"Hmm. Can you sleep with me?"

The rabbit flushed at the innocent words. He knew what the boy actually meant, but he felt awkward none the less.

"I... sure. Here, we'll go to my bed. Bigger, you know."

"Okay. Thanks. I'm sorry."

"Don't you be sorry for a mistake. Accidents happened. I'm just... I was worried. I still am actually. I don't know a lot about that stuff. Medical things. I just hope you're going to be okay."

"Hmm. I'm okay. Just tired."

Together they lay down. Riley slept long and hard while his rabbit held him tightly. The rabbit kept watch over him. He didn't sleep a wink that night. In Ken's mind a night of lost sleep was a small price to pay for the happiness and safety of the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a filler in the series. That said, this is still important to the story line as a whole. Also, if the stuttering and general bad grammar in this particular story bothers you, just know that I wrote the dialogue that way because it's meant to show Ken and Ry's shock and panic. I wrote it like that because that's how it really sounds.


End file.
